Tell Series: Kiss and Tell
by DySolo
Summary: Second in "Tell" Series. JJ's POV.


JJ answers the door and smiles when she sees Spencer.

"Hey, Spence."

Spencer smiled at her, walking inside the house as soon as JJ moves back, opening the door further. He sees Will and waves a little, before following the girl into Henry's room. The little boy is the only reason Spencer will come over, even though JJ's invited him for dinner and Christmas before. He always comes up with reasons not to come and JJ doesn't know why. They get a long, they enjoy each other's company.

She does know why. It's evident. The way he smiles at her, how he speaks to her. She knows he loves her. Well, she doesn't know that. She knows that he has feelings for her.

He picks up his Godson and sits in the chair. She smiles when she looks up at him. She sees the look, a mixture of admiration and pride.

"You and Will created a beautiful son." He murmurs.

She grins. "Thank you, Spence. I'm sure your children will be gorgeous."

Spencer laughs. "My children? Gorgeous?"

She pushes at his shoulder. "Don't fish for compliments, Dr. Reid."

He laughs. "I'm not! One, I don't think I will ever have kids and two, they are not going to be 'gorgeous.' They'll be tall, skinny little nerds.."

She laughed. "Oh geez, Spence."

She watches him as he quiets down, looking at the baby. She watches him, silently. She wonders what he's thinking. She always wonders what he's thinking about when he goes silent. It's probably some random facts or statistics, but she hopes it's something more. She hopes that he thinks about her. She shakes her head, she can't think like that. She loves Will. She looks up to see the Lousiana-born man watching them, a thoughtful look on his face. She leans against the wall, watching Spencer.

He's slightly bent over the baby, his eyes scanning his face. He's speaking softly, she can't really hear what he's saying, but she figures he's reading to Henry. It's what he does. Repeat Chaucer and Tennyson poems to the boy. She asked him once, why and he said that it was what his mother did with him. She didn't question him any further. She knows that he didn't have a normal childhood. She knows that his father left and that's why he's so attached to Henry already. She smiles, watching him, his fingers moving over the little boys hair. He'd be a great dad. She paused. She shouldn't think of things like that. Why shouldn't she? She frowned.

Spencer and her had been friends for years. They had always been close, the two youngest. She smiled, thinking about their date a year after she joined the BAU. It had gone well. She had been surprised at how well he handled it. He stuttered and rambled a lot, nervous, but he hadn't spilt anything or caused a scene. He had been a gentleman, opening the doors for her, buying her drinks and snacks. She wondered why they hadn't gone on another. Ahh, she remembered now. She had said they shouldn't. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She sighed, wondering what would have happened if they had. Would Henry be his?

She watched him with the little boy. He would be such a good father.

"Jenn." Will said, making his way into the room. "I'm going to go get some things for dinner."

She nodded and he kissed her cheek, before looking at Spencer. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Spencer looked at JJ before at Will, he shook his head. Will nodded, leaving the two alone.

JJ waited until Will was gone to speak again.

"Do..." She pauses.

"Do you ever wish that I had said yes, to another date?"

Spencer looked up, confusion in his eyes. He doesn't speak for a moment, contemplating his answer. He licks his bottom lip. "You know I do."

He says it very quietly, JJ barely hears him. She walks over to him, taking the baby out of his hands. She puts him into the crib before looking at him. She walks backs over to him, still a good distant between them.

"Why haven't you ever done anything about it?"

Spencer gulped. She could almost hear him working through the conversation, trying to figure out where it was heading. Again, he licks his lips and she can't help but look at them. He hadn't kissed her after their date, but she hadn't expected him too. She couldn't have kissed him. Kiss him and then say "I think we should be friends"? She didn't want to give him mixed signals. Then what was she doing right now?

"You said..."

"If you liked me, why didn't you fight for it. If you liked me, then you should have said no, you didn't want to be just friends."

She knew he wasn't like that. He wasn't one to go against what the people in his life wanted. He hadn't had many friends and he didn't want to lose the ones he had now. She saw him looking up at her, confused. His eyes moved back and forth for a few minutes, obviously having a discussion in his head. She groaned.

"Spence, talk to me!"

He stood up and took a step towards her. His hands went against the side of his face and then, he did something she never expected. He kissed her! His lips pushed against hers, roughly. It wasn't the best kiss she had ever had, a little too much pressure, a little tense, but it wasn't the worst ever. She pushed him back, looking at him, confused. The look in his eyes was hard to describe. Hurt, maybe? She pulled his hands down, placing them on his hips. She leaned in and kissed him this time, softer. He responded, matching her. He was a quick learner, that was evident. She pulled back when Henry started to cry. She smiled a little at him, before going to pick up the baby. She held him, looking back at Spencer.

She smiled a little as she watched him. He obviously didn't know her eyes were on him. His fingers were against his lips. He pulled them away before looking back at JJ. He blushed before biting on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth before closing it. He was speechless, was that good or bad in Spencer's case. She didn't think she had ever seen Spencer Reid speechless. She would have to tell Garcia about this.

No. She couldn't. She had let Spencer kiss her. She had kissed him! She was in a relationship. She had a son! She turned away from him. What was she going to do? What was she going to do? She rubbed the little boy's back, comforting him. She needed to be comforted. She had just cheated on her boyfriend with her little brother. Ugh, he was definitely not her little brother. She turned to look at him. He was definitely not the same 24 year old boy who tried to blow out trick candles. His hair was a lot longer, making him look more sophisticated. He was in better shape and his clothes...fit him very well. She blushed, turning away from him after her eyes ran down his thin frame.

"JJ, we need to..."

"Spencer." She said, causing him to stop. She looked back at her. "We need to talk, I know, but...I don't have any answers for you right now. I need you to... I need you to keep quiet about this. I mean, Will and..."

He looked down at his shoes. She could tell her answer wasn't one he liked. He looked back up at her a few moments later, with a half smile.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell."


End file.
